A Sad Single Friend
by BatDoo
Summary: This is just a one-shot, Barbara and Dick have never met and Jason lives, so does Damian GodDamit! Because I said so! Just a little bit of fluff. Dick\Babs


Nightwing jumped from building to building for no reason in particular. There were no crimes being committed, no villain's to stop, no burning buildings. He scanned the harder parts of the city, looking in the windows of convenience stores and jewellers. After looking over everything he made his way to his usual spot when nothing was to be done, he eventually came to stop on a factory rooftop near the harbour, it was quiet and undisturbed by the usually hustle and bustle of city life. He loved to look upon the calming sea, feel the nippy breeze, and listen to the hard-to-find silence.

"What you doing?"

Jason's sing-song voice came over the comm link, he was obviously bored with having monitor duty at the cave tonight and decided to bother Dick with his scattered thoughts.

"Nothing, unless you have something for me to kick shit out of?"

There was a small muffled laugh at the other end of the link, Nightwing leant against a wall on the roof, he was over-looking the murky sea admiring the blurred reflection of the night sky. He could hear the splash of water against the shore, see the dancing stars on the ocean top and smell the salt that hung in the air. He stayed like his for while just admiring natures' performance, it was rather calming unlike the static whistle that disturbed his reverie.

"Check out the hottie at the harbour"

Jason had now jumped up from sitting upside down on the large chair and was now sitting upright zooming in on a girl just a few feet away from the building Nightwing was standing on. She wore a black dress that came to an inch above her knees, it wasn't tight or constricting and flowed around her thighs, she had taken off her black high heels and was standing bare foot on the ground just admiring the ocean her shoes placed next to her. She had mid length fiery hair that was slightly wavy and would move with the subtle wind, she had a slim waist and long legs giving her the much desired hour-glass figure.

"Dude she is totally hot, and I've only seen that back of her, you should totally go say hello"

"What is wrong with you, one I am in Nightwing gear and secondly I don't think flirting would be totally appropriate."

By now Dick had noticed her and had yet to see her face, but he could see that Jason was right she was indeed a _hottie._

"Well what is a young women doing out by the docks at this time of night, maybe she is keeping watch for some gang or is being held hostage? It is your duty as a superhero to investigate"

Unfortunately Jason had a point; it was a little strange that she would be out here on a Friday night in a party dress at nearly two o'clock in the morning, in Gotham.

"I hate you"

Jason smiled wickedly as he watched Nightwing jump down from the building landing on a fire escape before jumping off without making one noise and then walk silently towards the woman. He kept a fair distance between them and stood maybe three feet away.

"Miss, are you okay?"

The young woman didn't turn or act surprised that she had company at this time of night in this situation.

"Fine"

She clearly wasn't willing to expand on that, Dick noted that her voice was sweet and melodic but had an edge to it indicating she was young but still mature, Dick guessed she was in her early twenties. He also thought her voice was somewhat recognisable.

"Are you sure?"

She still didn't turn but her voice was far more agitated than before.

"Yes I am, now would you go away"

Dick was a little taken back by her response but he took the hint and went to walk away, he had made the decision to watch her; only due to her hostile behaviour, but he was interrupted.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for I didn't mean to be rude"

Nightwing turned around again to face the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, she was stunning. Her hair was a fierce red like untamed flames, her skin was just touched by the sun and sprinkled with freckles, her lips a creamy pink colour and full, she had an adorable button nose and eyes that weren't blue but more stormy grey. She had legs that went for miles, slim but obviously had muscle that gave her a curve, she had the perfect ass, and a full chest with cleavage on show that was to die for, he had now full conformation she was a hottie. He recovered quickly from his little day dream.

"No, its fine I was just wondering what a person would be doing here at two o'clock in the morning"

Her smile was small; she turned back around to look at the ocean and the surroundings. He was a little surprised that she wasn't shocked to be talking to a superhero.

"Being ridiculously pathetic… Don't worry being dressed in Kevlar and spandex makes it acceptable"

He chuckled lightly before he slowly approached her he stopped when he was standing next to her but not close enough to touch; he noticed that the moonlight complimented her natural beauty which was …unsettling.

"That's why I wear it… So why are you ridiculously pathetic, if you don't mind me asking?"

She chuckled lightly before rolling her eyes.

"Do you know what a sad single friends is Nightwing?"

He smiled knowingly; he now understood why she was here and her rather depressed demeanour.

"I have heard of it"

"I am a sad single friend; my friends invited me out clubbing for a _girls _night out, so I dolled myself up,something I do very rarely by the way, we went to a noisy clubbed pack with sweaty people were we met all their boyfriends and one of their single male friends totally by accident. This one single friend I was forced to socialize with even though he had the IQ of a brain damaged plank of wood"

He laughed aloud when she said this; he was rather enjoying her story.

"I then excused myself to go to the bathroom but it was really to get away from the noise and when I returned he had his tongue down some girl's throat. Now I should have been disappointed but I wasn't because that meant I could escape and after I got outside into the cold air my brain started working and so thoughtfully reminded me that the brain damaged plank of wood would be going home with the girl who's face he had been eating, I on the other hand couldn't wait to leave by myself…"

She inhaled sharply only to sigh in defeat, her smile told him that she was in fact sad.

"Now I am standing here thinking about just how single I am, and that I must either have the worst personality in the world for this guy not to once make a move or I look like I have been put through a blender, but I came to the conclusion it was a combination of both"

There was a comfortable silence for a while, both of them standing admiring the ocean deep in their own thought when Nightwing spoke up.

"I think you are looking at it the wrong way"

She tilted her head towards him showing her confusion.

"I have spent maybe five minutes with you and I know that you are funny, intelligent, and have a rather charming self-loathing quality. As for looks, from a distance it's very obvious that you are sexy"

She now had one of the deepest blushes he had ever seen on a person but he knew that he probably would never see her again so he continued.

"You have amazing legs, ass, and you're obviously well endowed. Then when you get up close you go from being sexy to beautiful because you have gorgeous skin that doesn't need the help of make-up, a wonderful smile and gorgeous eyes that anyone could get lost in. So I hope you know that he didn't make a move because he is in fact a brain damaged plank of wood."

He would of never been so forward with a stranger as himself, or Nightwing, but the Wayne in him pushed through and complimented her in a very intimate way, he was now waiting for her reaction that could range from a slap to a embarrassed thank you and her running away.

What she did do he wasn't expecting, she turned to him and as he turned to look at her she gently cupped his face and pulled him down to her, he was about to pull away and say no but when her soft lip touched his he wasn't stopping her.

Her kiss was gentle and delicate which he returned, both of their lips moving together like they had done it a thousand times before. Their lips moved against each other, Dick's hands soon found themselves on her waist pulling her small frame into his large one; she fit perfectly against his hard lines and strong body. Her hands slipped around his neck playing with his hair before she ran her fingers through it.

Eventually his tongue slipped over her lips begging for entrance which she allowed, their tongue's in a battle for dominance both moving against each other. The kiss became more heated as they pressed against each other; his mind was boggled at just how much she intoxicated him. She smelled like sweet coffee with a tinge of honey, her lips were soft, dewy and extremely addictive. He nibbled at her lower lip which made her moan quietly sending a vibration through him that excited Dick to no ends, his hands trailed down from her waist to cup her behind.

She broke away from the kiss but remained pressed against his toned body, they were both breathing heavily due to the lack of oxygen. When they had both caught their breaths, rather quickly which surprised Dick, Dick opened his eyes solely to see her still closed and they remained closed when she whispered.

"Thank you"

She then removed herself from him, picked up her shoes and walked away ever so casually while he stood there stunned by the women that had just gave him the best kiss he was positive that he would ever have.


End file.
